


Amelia’s Temptation.

by emilyelizaxo



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Amezona, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyelizaxo/pseuds/emilyelizaxo
Summary: Amelia is in love with Arizona Robbins. Arizona likes to tease her. But will they be an item or is it just a bit of fun in the office between two co-workers? Can Amelia handle friends with benefits or will she get too attached?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on AO3! It has to be Arizona & Amelia because I wouldn’t say no them being together. It’s fluff and smut and everything in between. It MAY go further and more chapters IF you guys want that. Please let me know. Thank you and enjoy!

It was an ordinary day at Grey Sloan, everyone was rushing around trying to check off all the patients for the days work. And all the emergencies coming in every second. 

Arizona was looking after growing babies and sick babies and babies who barely stood a chance. She was caring and always tried to save them even if they couldn’t be saved, she would never give up on them until the last second where she knows it’s for the best. 

Amelia was up in Neuro, she was having a bad day. She lost her patient due to a brain tumour as big as an orange and she was so close to getting it all when the patient crashed and didn’t respond. She tried so hard to save them but she couldn’t. Also she was having an ongoing argument with Owen who wasn’t listening to her when she spoke. She hated this. 

“Can we talk, Owen!” Amelia shouted down the corridor as Owen blatantly ignored her. Amelia was standing there with a red face, trying not cry. That’s what she was, a cryer. When thing go wrong even in the slightest manner, she turns on the water works when she thinks no one is looking. She wants to be strong so that’s what she does when people are around. Holds in her tears but as soon as the door closes behind her she breaks down, clutches her chest and catches her breath. 

“Amelia?” She spun round to see Arizona facing her. 

“Arizona.” She said, shocked but not sure why. 

“Are you okay?” Arizona puts her hand on Amelia’s shoulder, softly.

“I’m, yeah, I’m okay.” Amelia looked up at her and smiled. 

“I don’t think you are.” Arizona said, looking at Amelia dead in the eyes.

Arizona looked at her. Amelia looked at Arizona. That moment. That stare. That longing. They knew what they were feeling was wrong. They knew they couldn’t do this but every time they got close to each other, they couldn’t help it. 

“Ari...” Amelia catches her breath as Arizona’s hand traced the collar of her coat, slowly going up until she touches bare skin. Arizona’s hand slowly slips inside of her coat and places her hand just to the side of her breast. Longing to pull her close. Longing to kiss her like no one else is around. Amelia’s hand starts to move also, placing it ever so gently into Arizona’s hip, lightly tracing up and down, longing to push her against the wall and take her there and then. 

Just like that clicked out of it and brushed themselves down right before Meredith walked to where they both were. If Meredith caught them she would of had a tonne of questions and Amelia didn’t need that with the drama with Owen going off. Before Meredith saw them, Arizona whispered into Amelia’s ear which sent shivers down her spine and leaving Arizona walking away biting her lip and smilingly. Amelia was well and truly whipped by her high-key crush on the most beautiful blonde in the hospital. Scratch that, Amelia was definitely in love with Arizona and she couldn’t wait to do what she just whispered in her ear. 

“What was all that about?” Meredith asked Amelia as she saw Arizona walking away. 

“Arizona was just asking about that patient who died earlier. Wanted to make sure I was okay.” Amelia smiled.

“And you tell Arizona these things?” 

“Mer, we are friends. I tell my friends things.” 

“Didn’t know you were that close, that’s all.” Mer looked at Amelia. 

“Yeah, we are.” Amelia smiled and had to rush off to go on her break. She was starving!

Both Arizona and Amelia were on their break in the canteen and sat opposite each other with Maggie on one side and Jo on the other. They couldn’t stop looking at each other and smiling when the others weren’t looking or paying attention. Arizona got up to put her tray away but before that she licked her lips in front of Amelia who was getting giddy. She wanted to take her. She needed her. Everything about her was insane and she couldn’t wait to get her hands all over her body. 

Amelia was next to get up, she said “see you later” to Jo and Maggie and put her tray away. She wasn’t going back to work. She was going to the on call room which Arizona has whispered in her ear a few hours before. This was the moment she had been wanting for. The moment she needed. 

Amelia knocked on the door and just like that Arizona pulled her in, locked the door behind her and started to pull off Amelia’s clothes. One by one her clothes fell to the floor. Slowly but surely her skin was being shown. To Arizona’s advantage. Amelia was being pulled to the bed in the on call room and pushed down. Arizona was pecking kisses all over Amelia’s body. She suddenly stopped — 

“Is this what you want?” Arizona asked Amelia, out of curtesy. 

“Yes. Arizona. Yes.” Amelia panted. 

Arizona’s lips pressed onto Amelia’s and her wandering hands started wandering again. Amelia’s hands started to wander to, she started push off Arizona’s white coat and then made Arizona pause whilst she could slip off her shirt over her head. It was only fair seeing as Amelia was lying there in her bra and knickers and Arizona was fully clothed, until now. 

Amelia looked at Arizona. Her eyes glazing up and down her perfectly toned body and her blonde hair falling from her face, her smile was pure and she bit her lip before kissing her again. And then moving slowly down Amelia’s body. Tracing kisses on her soft skin. Eventually she reached her pantie line. But just to tease Amelia a bit more who panting and ready for her. Arizona kissed the inside of her thigh and got slowly towards her centre. Amelia un clipped Arizona’s bra and her own too. Releasing her breasts and Arizona’s. She couldn’t miss the opportunity, Arizona lifted her head and put a breast in her mouth making Amelia moan. She licked and sucked both of them before returning to her down below. 

Her finger traced her centre. Round and round making her groan. The sound of Amelia moaning was music to her ears. With this, she gently slipped off Amelia’s knickers and pressed her finger hard again the sensitive spot. Amelia was so wet, Arizona was getting her excited and that’s the one thing she was good at.  
She left her fingers on her wetness and crawled back up to Amelia’s face, looking her in the eyes. 

“Tell me what you want me to do.” Arizona said, biting her lip and enjoying every moment. 

“Fuck me.” Amelia said, breathless. 

“Really?” Arizona asked as her fingers gently circled Amelia’s core. Teasing the hole where her fingers were aching to go into. 

“Y-yes.” Amelia moaned.

And with that, still looking into Amelia’s eyes, Arizona slipped two fingers into Amelia and started to move them slowly in and out. Gently placing her thumb on the spot and rubbing there until Amelia couldn’t take no more. Arizona kept kissing Amelia, and keeping her steady rhythm making Amelia ready to explode. 

“Oh- my god. Ari, I’m gonna- I’m-.” Amelia was trying to talk but she couldn’t, her body was tense and she was so close to climax. 

“Baby.” Arizona teased Amelia. “Cum for me, I want to feel you.” 

Arizona slowly moved her fingers and moved her face down towards her pussy. She wanted to taste her. Before she reached she wanted to taste Amelia’s sweet juices. She removed her fingers but right before Amelia could say anything her tongue pressed against her nub and inside her. She licked and sucked and then...

“Arizona, I’m gonna- oh my god I’m-“ Amelia exploded onto Arizona, she climaxed and with that Arizona rubbed her area and watched her ride out her orgasm. She kissed her for the millionth time and bit on her ear. Slowing coming down from her high Amelia turned to Arizona who was still stroking the side of Amelia’s body. 

“That was incredible. You, Arizona. You are incredible.” Amelia smiled and kissed her work mate on the lips with her hands getting tangled in her hair. 

“You were wonderful too.” Arizona said, resting her hand on Amelia’s hip. 

“We should probably get changed. I wish we could stay like this forever.” Amelia looked into her eyes. 

“Yeah, we should. And me too.” They kissed one last time before sitting up and getting changed back into their scrubs. 

Returning to walk after what just happened to Amelia seemed impossible. Arizona kissed her before walking off back to PED’s and biting her lip. The way she but her lip and smiled made Amelia weak for her, she could take her anywhere she wanted and anytime and she wouldn’t say no. Who would say no to Arizona Robbins?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments. Chapter two is less smutty but it’s got Amezona cuteness and I love them so much. Keep me updated if you like it!!

The following week was long for Amelia and it dragged like you wouldn’t believe. She lost two more patients that week and cried too many times for them when no one else was around, not even Arizona. She couldn’t bare Arizona to see her cry. Even about all the Owen stuff, she cried about that. Things were bad with Owen. Things that couldn’t be saved no matter how hard she tried, Owen didn’t bother. It’s like he well and truly fell out of love with her and that hurt. She didn’t know why but she loved him more than words.

It was Wednesday, half way through her long 48 hour shift. She started Tuesday morning and it was only Wednesday morning. She still had to get through this whole ass day until she clocked off Thursday afternoon. Because she knew she wouldn’t finish on time. Something was bound to come up to make her getting to her bed that little bit harder. 

Amelia was sat in the on-call room, door locked because she was crying... again. She hated crying. She hated being weak. She wanted to be strong, she always longed to be strong. So she sat there, head in her hands, tears steaming silently, losing patients was never easy, especially when they were children who hadn’t lived yet. She knew Arizona would understand but she didn’t want her to see her cry. But just then she heard a knock at the door, a soft knock then her pager went off. It was Arizona. 

*I’m outside the door, I know you’re in there* it read, she knew she couldn’t be quiet and make it seem like she was wrong. Arizona was smarter than that. 

Slowly but surely, Amelia unlocked the door and Arizona slipped inside. She looked at Amelia, dead in the eyes, she knew she had been crying, was crying. Arizona knew that Amelia hated anywhere who saw her cry. So Arizona being her compassionate self, took Amelia by the waist and pulled her in close to her shoulder with her head resting on the top of her head and let Amelia cry into her. And with that, Amelia couldn’t hold it in. She cried and she cried and she cried. Holding onto Arizona like if she let go she would fall. She gripped the side of her white coat and shook. Her tears were strong and flowing like they wouldn’t stop. All Arizona did was hold her friend and let her cry. Slowly moving towards the bed so they could sit down whilst Amelia was crying. 

Eventually the tears subsided and Amelia reached her normal self. Arizona wiped tears from her face and held it in her hands. She kissed the side of Amelia’s face and looked deep into her eyes. Amelia was staring back then suddenly looked away feeling ashamed but not pulling away. She was wrapped to tightly in Arizona’s arms she felt safe. She felt all her broken pieces being hugged back together. She felt like this is where she belonged. 

“What’s happened?” Arizona looked at her. 

“I lost a child. Their tumour was too advanced. I couldn’t save them. He was only 7. I feel like I could of done more.” Amelia whispered, tears gently falling onto Arizona’s white collar. 

“There’s nothing more you could of done. You are brilliant, Ame. Outstanding. You did you best and your best wasn’t good enough to save this child. If the person doesn’t fight back, there’s nothing you can do.” Arizona consoled her friend. 

“I tried, Ari. I tried really hard. He had so much life ahead of him. He said he wanted to be footballer. I told him maybe one day he could be. I shouldn’t of said that. It was dumb.” 

“It wasn’t dumb. You thought you could save him but it wasn’t meant to be.” 

Arizona lifted up Amelia’s head and asked her a silent question with her eyes and with that, she saw the answer and gently placed a soft kiss on Amelia’s lips. Everything in that moment felt real, safe. Amelia’s lips were pressed against Arizona’s and everything felt normal. 

“I need you.” Amelia whispered. “Arizona, I think... I think I...” Before Amelia could finish her sentence there was another knock at the door. Karev. 

“Whoever is in there I need to come in!” Alex shouted through the door and Arizona stood up. 

“Karev.” Arizona opened the door and looked at him. 

“I need to sleep.” Karev shoved passed her, taking no notice of Amelia. 

“Don’t mind me.” Amelia looked at Alex and stood up, walking out. 

Arizona grabbed her before she could walk out any further. She looked at her. Amelia looked back. “Me too.” Arizona said. “Always.” 

Amelia smiled softly, but not so anyone would notice. She wanted to say it. She longed to say it. Arizona had been in her head for weeks, months. She shouldn’t of married Owen. She should of waited. For Arizona. Because it was her, all she ever needed was her.

Wednesday night approached. And Amelia was talking to a patient who recovered from her surgery 2 hours ago. She finally saved someone that day and she thanked Arizona for the wise words. She needed to see her. But she waited. Her need for Arizona to touch her was getting pathetic. She never needed Owen this much. But her long for another woman was much greater than that, not any woman though, only Arizona made her heart skip like it’s doing now. She was in love with Arizona Robbins. Always. 

In the canteen there was Jo, Meredith & Maggie. All happily chatting away when Amelia walked in they all stopped talking and watched her. Amelia clocked they were watching her and looked at them.

“What?” Amelia asked the three of them. 

“We wanted to ask something...” Maggie started but trailed off. 

“Yeah we were wondering...” even Jo couldn’t say it so it was down to Meredith. She never backed out. 

“Are you sleeping with Arizona?” Meredith blurted out but only loud enough for the four of them to hear. 

“What... guys... is that what you’ve been talking about?” Amelia asked, shocked but trying not to smile and blush at the thought of Arizona.

“Are you?” Jo asked.

“Just tell us!” Maggie expressed. 

“It’s all over your face.” Meredith spoke again. 

Amelia admitted everything but told them to say anything. And if by magic, Arizona walked in and all their heads turned to see the blonde walking towards the table. 

“I mean. Who would say no?” Meredith said, shocking everyone. “What? She’s hot. Amelia, you are one lucky cow.” 

Amelia approached Arizona before she could get to the table and gave her a *they know.* sort of look and with that, Arizona whispered in Amelia’s ear and smirked whilst biting her lip. 

Amelia gave a look to the girls and followed Arizona like a lost puppy dog. She was head of heels and she didn’t care who knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I’m writing whenever I get chance so it’s eitther 1am, on the bus to work or at work. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy! Please let me know if you like it by commenting.

A month had passed since Amelia and Arizona started their on-call romance and slowly one by one people had started to find out. Of course, Meredith, Maggie & Jo knew about the steamy sex in the office. But this time it was Alex who found out. And he found out the way no one wanted to be found out. 

It was a late shift and both the girls were on duty. Amelia up in Neuro and Arizona down in PED’s. They both scheduled their break for the same time as one another so they could get a little action in to pass the night away a bit more quickly. 

“Are you sure no one is gonna walk in?” Amelia said whilst Arizona was stripping her clothes off. 

“I’m not 100% sure but I’m definitely 98% sure.” Arizona laughed whilst biting onto Amelia’s ear. 

“But the lock is broken!” Amelia exclaimed with lust, Arizona was so good at this. 

“That’s part of the fun.” Arizona bit her lip and smiled down at Amelia. 

“What if Owen walks in?!” She tried to catch her breath but it was impossible within Arizona’s hands slowly wandering and her mouth nibbling. 

“No one comes done here that often. It’s a barley used store cupboard. Let’s have some fun before we have to deal with people that aren’t us again.” Arizona whispered sternly. 

With that, Amelia took to her own and started to dominate Arizona. She had her go before but this was Amelia’s chance. She needed to pleasure Arizona like it was the last time they would ever do this.

“Damn, girl. I didn’t know you had it in you.” Arizona said as she was pushed up against the smooth part of the wall. 

“You should see me in the bedroom. Now there’s a thought.” Amelia smiled whilst unbuttoning the white coat and just as she was about to slip off Arizona’s top, that’s when they heard it. 

The door swung open and like a rabbit in the headlights they both turned around to see Alex Karev, with a young red head on his arm. They quickly covered themselves up. Alex stood there, staring and the girls both stood there too. Arizona fully clothed and Amelia with her top off. This was the moment they all wished never happened but at least it wasn’t Owen. That would of needed some explaining for sure. 

“Karev!” They both said in unison. “What the hell are you doing down here?!” Arizona exclaimed. 

“Robbins. I could ask you the same thing!” Alex looked at her then realised it was Shepherd with her. “And Amelia Shepherd! Well I never.” Alex broke out into laughter whilst the red head he was with decided to leg it back to wherever she came from. Clearly unamused by whatever she saw.

“Oh leave it out, Karev.” Amelia looked at him whilst talking. 

“I didn’t know you had it in you. That’s all.” He was still laughing. 

Amelia looked down and Arizona put a hand on her head. Alex was still there with the door open. “I bet that’s not the only place she’s had her hands.” Karev laughed but before they could say anything he shut the door but one of Arizona’s shoes hit the door. 

“That was so embarrassing.” Amelia said.

“You’re embarrassed of me?” Arizona looked at her. 

“No! Never. Not you. The way Alex walked in here. I am never embarrassed of you. Why would I be? Have you seen you!” Amelia praised Arizona’s looks.

“I feel better now.” Arizona placed a gentle kiss on Amelia’s lips. “But we should get changed. I mean, with Alex interrupting we lost a good 15 minutes and our break is almost over.” She sighed, disappointed.

“Damn Alex. Next time, we should get a door that locks!” They both stumbled into laughter and got changed. 

Back in the hospital, the busy part where everyone is. Amelia was with a patient. A 56 year old woman who had a tumour the size of a golf ball pressing onto her skull. She was going through the stages of how she would operate, when she would operate, the recovery time if successful, when out the corner of her eye she caught Alex looking at her. 

“Excuse me.” Amelia smiled at her patient and walked towards Alex. “Karev, what is it?” She looked at him.

“I just wanted to apologise, and I don’t do apologies but I think you deserve one.” He started, Amelia’s face dropped to something more sincere. “I shouldn’t of laughed but I thought it was funny out of all the places we both thought to get some, we got the same place. And whatever is or was going on with you and Arizona, it’s none of my business and I am not gonna tell anyone. I promise. But well done.” Alex continued, looking at Amelia smiling. “You’re banging the hottest chick in the hospital. That’s a real achievement.” 

Amelia was laughing. “Damn Alex, I never knew you could be so apologetic. Are you okay?” 

“I don’t think I am.” Alex laughed.

“Thank you.” Amelia touched his arm. “I appreciate that you aren’t gonna say anything.” 

“I’m gonna head back to my patients now but I wanted to make it clear that behind closed doors, is exactly where this is going to stay.” Alex let go of Amelia’s hand and walked off. 

Amelia shocked at Alex who never says sorry for anyone, he was kind and actually felt sincere. She was weirded out but she loved him for being kind and accepting. 

Later in the day Amelia went to see Arizona when she got a quick minute. She grabbed her by the arm and pulled her round the corner where no one could see them. 

“You never guess what!” Amelia was smiling at Arizona. 

“You’re gay??” Arizona laughed. 

“No, well, I don’t know but no. Alex apologised!” Amelia looked at her. 

“No way. He never. Alex Karev, saying sorry? You’re having a laugh.” 

“Nope. He came to see me and said sorry. I was just as shocked as your face is saying now.” 

“Damn. He must of really felt bad.” 

They both laughed and Amelia pressed a soft kiss onto Arizona’s lips after she looked around to see if anyone could see them. 

“I wish we could tell people.” Arizona put a hand on Amelia’s face and stroked her cheek. 

“Me too. But I have to tell Owen first. Things are still pretty bad and if he finds out before I tell him then he’s gonna demand answers. He isn’t going to like it.” Amelia put her hand on top of Arizona’s hand. Longing to hold her. To embrace her. 

“Are you going to tell him?” 

“Yes. Soon. I promise. Arizona, I want you more than you know. I’ve wanted you since the first day I laid eyes on you, but Callie.. she was there and you were so in love. Then I dated Owen and we made a life. But now, we are here, we can make it.” Amelia looked deep into Arizona’s eyes, they could get through anything, if they put their mind to it, they could do it. 

Amelia walked away leaving Arizona to ponder over that cute ass walking into the distance. Then Arizona got back to work with the growing babies and small babies. Unbeknown to both of them that lurking in the corner was Owen Hunt. Amelia’s still husband who, obviously wasn’t in love with her liked he used to be but still cared about her dearly, saw them both embraced in each other’s presence. He was brewing. He was wondering if this is what Amelia wanted to talk about but he didn’t care about that. Owen Hunt was a dangerous man when he was angry and this was enough to make his blood boil. His wife & the lesbian doctor. He was about to make it known.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it’s been a while since I updated! I hope you all enjoy the chapter, it’s short but I tried! Follow me on Twitter: @arizonasantomy & @leighsearp for updates on my life if you wanna know why I’m not updating often!

Amelia was oblivious to Owen seeing her and Arizona together, he was standing in the corner where no one could see him. He saw Amelia watch as Arizona walked away, her eyes looking down her body and ending up on her ass. Owen was brewing. This wasn’t a good sign. Owen walked away without a word and acted like he never saw it. He was going to see how long it took from this moment for Amelia to tell him that she was in love with Arizona Robbins. 

Back at the house where Amelia and Owen lived, the smell of food was surrounding the whole house. It felt like such a family home, no kids but still, a family. Just the two of them, they loved each other, at least they did a few years ago, but now it just felt planned and simple. Nothing was there, no spark, just your daily dose of non-exciting sex, the routine of getting up for work at 5am or whenever they were on-call, they always had their pagers on just incase they were needed during the night. It wasn’t the life they planned, they didn’t plan to fall out of love but it happened and Amelia sure as hell didn’t plan to fall in love with a woman, especially the hottest lesbian of them all at Grey Sloan. Everyone wanted to be with Arizona, even the men and they knew they couldn’t have her, no matter how much they tried, Arizona was definitely attracted to women. She desired them. But her was Amelia, banging Arizona. How did she manage that?!

“I didn’t know you and Arizona were close?” Owen asked Amelia.

“Oh, we aren’t. We just talk when we have too. That’s all. She’s a great person but we aren’t best friends or anything.” Amelia smiled back, unknowingly.

“Oh right okay, it just you seemed pretty close today. Maybe I was mistaken.” Owen replied. 

“Yeah, you must of been.” Amelia carried on preparing dinner for the two of them.

“So there’s nothing you want to tell me?” Owen persisted.

“No. What’s up with you?” Amelia asked him.

“Nothing. I just, I miss you, that’s all.” Owen confessed.

“Owen.” Amelia looked sympathetically. 

“I know. There’s nothing here for us anymore. It’s just, we can keep trying? Can’t we?” 

“You know it doesn’t work like that.” 

“But we can try.”

“There’s nothing, like you said. Me and you. It’s not like it used to be.” 

“What do we do then?” 

“Keep working. Keep sleeping in different rooms. Keep on keeping on. Until one of us moves out or we decide on what to do.” 

Amelia walked away after preparing the food and went to one of the bedrooms. She laid down, not hungry like she was. She hated that she fell out of love with Owen but it wasn’t there. She wished she loved him, but she loved another. She picked up here phone and started to text Arizona. Amelia started to cry. She needed to tell Owen that she was in love with Arizona but she didn’t want to hurt him, but keeping it from him would hurt him even more. But Owen was violent. She was afraid that if she told him, he would snap. Owen loved her, he had hope, he would go mad if he found out about her and Arizona. But it was something she had to do. She sent Arizona a text that read: I’m gonna tell him. I have too. A x  
Moments later she received a reply: I’m here for you, let me know how it goes. A x

Amelia walked downstairs, she stopped when she saw Owen going through her things. 

“What the hell do you think you’re playing at?!” Amelia shouted.

“Me?! What about you! When were you going to tell me that you and Arizona were having it off on the side? I saw you looking at her, I saw you kiss her! Don’t you dare try to deny it!!” Owen was mad, so mad. He lurched towards Amelia and Amelia stepped backwards. 

“I was coming to tell you now! I didn’t know how too. How was I supposed to say anything?! You would be mad either way. I had to pick and choose my moment!” Amelia shouted back. 

Before she knew it, Owen raised his hand, she felt a sharp pain across her cheek and her head threw to the side. Owen hit her. The one thing Amelia knew for sure is that Owen would never raise a hand to her. She knew he had anger issues but she always knew that he would never do that to her, how wrong was she. 

“Amelia, I’m so sorry. Amy!” Owen tried to stop her from leaving but Amelia ran out the house, her phone was in her pocket and she walked. She walked as far as her legs could carry her. 

She stopped to sit on a bench, she walked all the way to Grey Sloan, her legs were tired but she couldn’t walk any further. She pulled out her phone and dialled Arizona’s number. 

“Amelia? Is that you?” Ariana answered. 

“It’s me.” Amelia said, choked up. 

“Are you crying?” Arizona sounded concerned. 

“Can you make it to the hospital?” 

“Why? Why are you there?” 

“Please.” She was crying now.

“Okay. Baby, stay there. I’ll be there in 10.” Arizona hung up the phone, grabbed her keys and drove to the hospital. She was so worried about what had happened to Amelia. She was so protective of her. If Owen hurt her, he would damn well know about it. She drove fast, she couldn’t leave Amelia crying, alone on the bench out Grey Sloan. She had to get there.


End file.
